


All it took

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: go get that boy david, max's mama aint all that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: All it took was a phone call and David found himself on a three hour ride to a city not so unfamiliar to him.





	All it took

All it took was a phone call and David found himself on a three hour ride to a city not so unfamiliar to him. The car protested the long distance drive by giving threatening sputters and occasionally turning the radio off an on when hitting a particularly hard bump.

All it took was a faintly muttered, “David come get me,” and he was already speeding to his destination, getting there in half the time. Speed limits didn’t matter when a life could be at stake.

All it took were those few words and David’s head was reeling with unimaginable terrors. Visions of his hurt camper swarmed his imagination, pictures of shattered bones and echoing screams haunted him the entire drive.

All it took was too follow the sounds of sobbing and David found himself trekking through the maze of hallways into the only lit room in the entire house. David had let himself in to the large home, much too large for a family of three, and found himself almost tripping over two unpacked bags in the dark, that lay haphazardly thrown in the entry hall. They were decorated with familiar patches and badges that David had on his own pack.

All it took was seeing a shell of a child playing the part of the parent too a woman who only seemed just a few years older than David, and he knew what he had to do. There on a red cushioned couch, placed in the middle of an extravagantly decorated room, laid a young woman dressed in a short white dress, with her head buried in the lap of a nine year old with a mouth much too foul for Davids taste.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Max cooed, uncertainty ghosting over his words. He looked up from her dark curls that spilled over his lap in search for tissues and spotted him.

The two stared for a long time, Max exchanging a look of fear and David returning it with one of concern.

A high pitched whine came from the small woman.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Max whispered, stealing a glance down at the dark haired woman who clutched his pant leg so tightly.

He looked back up at David, who made his way over to Max and perched himself on the very edge of the couch next to the smaller boy.

The sudden shift in weight caused the woman to look up in a panic, fear coursing through her veins. David offered her a small smile, but her eyebrows creased in worry and she gave a confused look in return. Her brilliant blue eyes were bloodshot from hours of crying, they looked exactly the same as when Max told him goodbye only a day ago.

Max took after her, that much the camp counselor could tell. They’re skin both had been sun kissed, they glowed the same way, even the same thin black eyebrows. They sported same chubby cheeks, eyes, curly hair, and the same unsure look that David had received a million times from Max.

“Mom..” Max started, she quickly turned to look up at her son, awkwardly craning her neck too look him in the eyes. Max stared hard, his eyebrows upturned and his bottom clenched between his teeth. Realization flashed across her face, her bottom lip quivered and another sob tore its way from her throat. Max bit down harder, and David could see the hesitance clouding his eyes.

A conversation of looks passed between the two, and David watched on with baited breath.

Max wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and she her head bobbed in a nod.

She sat up fully and enveloped her son in a hug. David saw the bruises coating her arms, he visibly winced at the sight of them. Max pulled away from the hug and placed a kiss on her cheek after a few minutes. She set him back next to the tall male and looked to David.

She nodded at him, and he understood.

He gently scooped up Max, who in return wrapped his arms around his neck. He waved goodbye over David’s shoulder, she offered a tearful smile. The camp counselor packed Max into his car, being extremely gentle as if Max would break with the slightest of touch, stopping inside only to grab the bags Max had laid in the entry hall.

They drove at the speed limit all the way back to David’s cabin, this time the car was more forgiving at the softer speed. No conversation passed between the two, just the soft hum of the engine and the flickering tune of the fritzy radio.

Max pulled a face when they arrive, of course David would live in a cabin, but settled once David assured wifi and Tv. When Max walked in he felt as though he was floating, his eyes drifted everywhere, to the green walls, to the ceiling that was covered in hanging plants. David had a decent set up, a tv and a gaming console, and decent but old furniture.

“I’ll throw some of your clothes in the washer, I’m assuming they haven’t been washed since camp? When I get back we can have some hot chocolate and talk.” Max turned back to David and nodded.

David patted his shoulder, and ushered for him to sit on the couch.

Max breathed a large sigh of relief, feeling more relaxed then he had in what felt like an eternity.

Sometimes that’s all it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! This isn't something I mean to continue, but I def might! I like this one a lot, and you can also read it on tumblr @campcambellistheplaceformeandyou


End file.
